Mon ange gardienne
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: C'était le matin. Je venais d'arriver à Konoha avec Jiraya et je ne m'attendais pas à la retrouver dans cet état. Elle qui était si forte…


Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Et cette fois, il portera sur l'univers de Nauto. Aller, on est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf l'histoire.

_**Mon ange gardienne.**_

Résumé : C'était le matin. Je venais d'arriver à Konoha avec Jiraya et je ne m'attendais pas à la retrouver dans cet état. Elle qui était si forte…

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un soupire de bien-être m'échappa. Un sourire éclaira mon visage. J'étais en rentré. J'étais enfin chez moi. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, j'étais enfin de retour à Konoha après trois ans d'absences. Comment allait mamie Sunade ? Et Kakashi sensei ? Et Sakura ? Comment allait ma petite Sakura ? La femme de ma vie. Je me suis rendu compte que plus je passé du temps loin d'elle plus elle me manquait. Je pensais tout le temps à elle quand je me décourageais lors d'un entraînement. C'est elle qui me redonnait le courage dont j'avais besoin.

Je décida donc d'allait la voir, en première. C'est elle qui devait être la première à savoir que j'étais de retour dans le village. Elle devait être la première à savoir combien je m'étais entraîné pour sauver Sasuke des ténèbres. Pour la promesse que je lui ai faite. Cette promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir la première fois. Je sauta sur les toits des maisons. Plus que quelques mètres. J'y suis presque. Ça y est. Je suis devant chez elle. Dois-je entrer par la porte ? Mais oui, quelle question ! Je ne suis pas un pervers comme mon Maître. Je toque donc trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule. Personne ne vient.

« Sakura ! » Appelais-je tout joyeux.

Personne ne répondit. La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Où sont les parents de ma petite Sakura ? Peut-être qu'ils sont sorti tôt ce matin ? Pas possible, le soleil s'est levé il n'y pas très longtemps. Mais que se passe-t-il. Tous mes sens sont en alerte, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

« Hou hou ! Sakura ! » Criais-je une nouvelle fois.

Et comme avant, aucune réponse. Finalement, j'entre. Je veux voir ma Sakura et même si je dois me prendre son poing dans la figure parce que je l'ai réveillé, je dois la voir. Le salon. Personne. La cuisine. Personne. Les toilettes ? Non, encore personne. Je vais donc à l'étage. La chambre de Sakura. Personne encore une fois. Je soupire. Où est-elle. Je décide d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me soulager et c'est là que je la vois.

Elle est là. Elle est ici. Dans la salle de bain. Allongée sur le sol entourée par une marre de sang. Je reste figé. Je l'observe. Et enfin je me secoue. Rapidement j'invoque un crapaud et lui demande d'aller chercher mamie Sunade. Une fois cela fait, je reporte mon attention sur Sakura. Ma petite Sakuara. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je l'observe. Ses cheveux rose son tâché de rouge. Ses yeux verts sont ternes. Sa peau est froide et pâle. J'observe ses beaux cheveux roses que j'ai tant de fois voulu toucher. Ils étaient si longs auparavant, mais ils avaient été coupés. Comment ? Je ne sais plus. Je crois que c'était lors du deuxième examen pour devenir Chunin. Mais apparemment tu les aimes bien courts puisque tu les as recoupés depuis. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur ton front. Ce front dont tout le monde se moquait avant et que tu essayais tant de cacher derrière tes cheveux. Oh, Sakura… Ma petite Sakura. Tu allais seulement avoir 17 ans. Mais pourquoi as-tu donc fait cela ?

Mes yeux poursuivent leur route et tombe sur tes orbes vertes qui pétillaient tant avant. Maintenant, ils sont vides de vie. Je ne pourrais plus jamais les voir briller… Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir tes larmes… Ni la joyeuseté dans ton regard… Pourquoi Sakura ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sakura Haruno ? Serait-ce ma faute ? Ou celle de Sasuke ? J'étais tellement concentré à le sauver lui pour tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite, que je n'ai même pas vu que tu souffrais… Quel ami je fais ?

Je poursuis, j'observe ton nez. Ton nez si droit. Puis poursuit par ta bouche. Ta bouche si belle, si magnifique. Tes lèvres semblent entrouvertes. Et dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre ton rire cristallin. Ce rire que je trouvais si beau. Je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre ta voix si douce qui pouvait rapidement devenir froide lorsque tu me sermonnais, quand tu étais en colère. Mes yeux descende plus bas et observe ta tenue de ninja qui est rose foncé et rose clair. Le rose clair est tâché de sang.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je ne le remarque qu'à peine. J'observe tes bras qui sont tailladés. Pourquoi mourir de cette façon ? Tu as dû souffrir… Mais peut-être moins que tu ne souffrais avant. Je tombe à genoux à côté de son corps. Je passe ma main derrière sa tête pour relever son corps qui me semble si léger. Puis je la serre contre moi, sanglotant doucement. Mais pourquoi suis-je parti ? Elle qui était mon ange gardienne quand j'étais loin de Konoha. Comment ai-je pu t'abandonner alors que tu avais tant besoin de soutien.

« Réveilles-toi Sakura… Réveilles-toi… » Sanglotais-je.

« Recule Naruto. » Lança Kakashi.

Mon regard se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et je pus voir Kakashi sensei, mamie Sunade ainsi que Shizune. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il tous ainsi ? Avec de la pitié ? Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je veux que ma petite Sakura se réveille. Je veux qu'elle me revienne. Et si elle ne le peut pas, c'est moi qui irais la rejoindre. Mais je ne quitterai pas son corps.

« Réveilles-toi ma petite Sakura… Réveilles-toi… Je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. J'aurai dû te ramener Sasuke… Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas respecté cette promesse… Mais je vais respecter celle-ci Sakura. Je vais te rejoindre. Attends-moi… Attends-moi ma petite Sakura… S'il te plaît… » Murmurais-je.

J'ai reposé son corps avec douceur sur le sol alors que Sunade et Shizune s'approchait d'elle. Pui je me suis mis à courir hors de la pièce. Cette fois je respecterai ma promesse. J'allais rejoindre Sakura. J'arrivais rapidement chez moi et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Comment pourrais-je faire pour rejoindre ma Sakura ?

« Naruto, ne fais pas ça. »

Je sursauta. J'avais oublié Kakashi sensei. Mais pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille.

« Je vais tenir ma promesse. » Déclarais-je, mes sanglots redoublant.

« Pas de cette manière. Sakura aurait voulu que tu vives. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu la rejoigne tout de suite. Elle t'attendra tu sais. »

« Je veux la rejoindre. »

« Je vais te raconter quelque chose Naruto. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais deux coéquipiers, deux amis. L'un était Obito Uchiwa et l'autre Rin Nohara. Je les ai tout les deux perdu. Obito est mort en nous sauvant Rin et moi, un gros rocher lors d'un éboulement, c'est lui qui m'a donné le Sharingan que je possède. Concernant Rin, elle est morte bien plus tard, elle avait été capturée et elle était manipulée, quand je suis allé la sauver. On fuyait nos ennemis qui voulaient la récupérer. Et… Pour que plus personne ne meurt pour elle, elle s'est plaçait devant moi alors que j'utilisais mon Raikiri. Je l'ai tué. J'en suis terriblement voulu. Je m'en veux toujours. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec et je dois t'avouer que c'est en devenant le professeur de l'équipe 7 que j'ai réellement retrouvé le sourire que j'avais perdu il y a si longtemps. Pourtant, je suis encore là tu vois. Et je sais que Rin et Obito m'attende dans l'haut de là, mais je ne les rejoindrais pas toute de suite, parce que mon heure n'est pas encore venu. Tout comme la tienne tu comprends ? Tu avais fait une promesse à Sakura ? Ramener Sasuke au village non ? Alors fais-le. Ramène-le, Naruto. »

J'étais étonné. Alors Kakashi sensei avait vraiment dû surmonter tout cela. Mais, et si moi je n'y arrive pas. D'accord ma petite Sakura. Je vais vivre. Pour toi. Mon ange gardienne. Et j'espère ue tu me regarderas de là-haut. J'espère que tu verras que je vais réussir à ramener Sasuke. Même si je devais mourir, je le sauverais des ténèbres. Je sauverais ton seul et unique amour. Pour toi ma petite Sakura, je sauverais mon meilleur ami. Et tu verras j'y arriverais, parce que je sais que tu seras à mes côtés. Toi. Mon ange gardienne. Veille sur moi. S'il te plaît.

« Merci Kakashi Sensei. Je vais ramener Sasuke. Pour Sakura. » Déclarais-je, déterminé.

« Je t'y aiderais Naruto. Je serais avec toi. »

« Merci Kakashi Sensei. Merci de m'avoir confié une partie de votre passé. »

« C'était nécessaire. Aller au travail ! L'Akatsuki à enlever Gaara, allons sauver ton ami des sables. »

* * *

Voilà mon OS est terminé.

C'est la première fois que je fais un OS sur Naruto, alors dites-moi si c'était bien et si je peux continuer à en faire.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
